thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Furious Zephyros
This is the 2nd episode of my Universal Quest series. Plot The episode recaps after Shinobi challenged Zero, they have sent their Bakugan out and Draconoid begins to chase Zephyros while shooting blasts of fire. Zephyros' incredible speed is too intensive for Draco. Shinobi activates the ability "Razing Sonic" and fast blasts launch into Draco, Draco uses one of its strong abilities, "Flaming Blow" and destroys the bursts of wind. Draco is storming into Zephyros but then falls to the ground as Zephyros performs a sneak attack, nose diving under and attacking Draco in the back. Draco begins to fall, damaged on the wings, Shinobi says that was just part of his plan and activates "Skydive", Zephyros is surrounded in green light and begins to dive in a fast motion, Draco crashes into the ground. As the smoke lifted, Draco is still not defeated, Shinobi is quite surprised that Draco survived that kind of attack, Zero says that he and Draco are not finished, Zero activates "Fiery Burst" and Draco begins to get even more stronger as his power level is increased very much and begins charging while being surrounded by fire. Zephyros does the same thing, using its Skydive ability as its a chase to see which Bakugan will be hit. Finally, the two Bakugan collide and are still standing, Zephyros is injured a lot, and so is Draco, Zero says that this is it and activates the ability "Dragon Wave" as Zephyros uses its Skydive ability once again. Meanwhile, in a dark fortress in unknown whereabouts, a mysterious Darkus Brawler is next to the evil ruler, Hades. The mysterious Brawler tells that his name is Lloyd, and shows his Darkus Bakugan, Darteon. Just then, the dark Bakugan, Phantamus is seen lurking beside Hades. Phantamus tells that he shouldn't come here and then starts to strangle Lloyd in his hand, Lloyd shoots Darteon and his partner attacks Phantamus, nothing exactly happens; Phantamus laughs and says that Lloyd is pathetic and weak. Just as Lloyd begins to attack, Phantamus summons a black hole and he and Darteon, as well as Hades and Phantamus; are sucked in. Lloyd is in a mysterious kingdom, possibly from old times, and is at the top of a castle, Phantamus is seen on the top, as well as Hades who forces Phantamus to eliminate Lloyd. Phantamus's eyes begin to glow red and massive thunderstorms begin to appear, as well as a dark sky, Phantamus begins laughing and shoots a dark blast of energy which knocks Darteon out easily. Darteon begins to use his ability "Nova Buster" and charges with its dark rage, only to make Phantamus just teleport to another side on top of the castle. Phantamus still mocks Lloyd and says he is pathetic. Phantamus splits into 5 clones and him and the other clones begin striking Darteon. Lloyd begins saying that this is enough, his whole self begins to glow purple in a dark aura, with Darteons powers, all the clones are defeated, and Phantamus has been hit. Phantamus explains maybe he has doubted Lloyd, but that was just a lucky shot. Phantamus begins roaring, summoning meteors. Back at Shinobi and Zero's battle, Zephyros and Draco are ready to strike, the collide and cause a massive burst of power, but Draco has fallen to the ground, and turns into ball form. Zero is not doing so well in this battle, he decides to bring up his game and performs a trick shot, Zero shoots Draco after Shinobi and Draco smashs Zephyros in a tornado like circle. Shinobi comments that he made a great move, and the next battle begins, Zephyros activates "Wind Arrow" and shoots small multiples sharp arrows which Draco immediatly tries to dodge but fails due to too much of them. Draco then spins around in a tornado surrounding himself in fire. Draco manges to use "Fiery Tornado" which sucks Zephyros in, unable to make him move for a while. Draco uses this chance and begins to strike in the weak spot of the attack, Shinobi then quickly reacts and activates "Breeze Thunder" which shocks Draco and nulifys his ability, Draco has less base power level than Zephyros now. Zephyros begins to finish him off with the ability "Sky Dive", Zephyros then grunts as being hurt, which gives Draco a quick advantage. Zero tells Draco that he should attack right now, and activates another strong ability, "Blaze Shot". The fire begins to go fast and hits Zephyros, Zephyros then turns into ball form. Both sides BakuLife is now 40%, it is an even match, who knows who will win. Back at top of the mysterious castle, Lloyd is struggling to defeat Phantamus, Phantamus now surrounds with 6 blue fires and tries to aim at Darteon, only being unable to with Darteons incredible speed and quick reacton. Phantamus then smashes his hand on the top of the castle causing a tremor, but Darteon is now paralyzed, nothing to do now. Phantamus begins to charge his dark aura, using a dark energy blast, is this the end of Darteon? Darteon quickly breaks out him his paralyzed trance and attacks quickly, leaving Phantamus' attack nulified. Phantamus begins to roar with his dreaded voice, causing some strange shadow clones to appear, the shadows use a whip like arm and wrap around Darteon, making him struggle for mercy, as well as another wrapping around Lloyd. Lloyd is unable to do anything, and so is Darteon. Phantamus immediatly charges his dark aura and quickly unleashes it, the blast then gets close to them but is unable to seen as the scene now shifts back to Shinobi and Zero's battle. The scene shifts back, it is shown that both of them are already in battle, and both are damaged already, Zephyros and Draco are seen just attacking each other, but losing a lot of energy, Shinobi says that Zero's battle skills are really impresive, but this is the final act. Both Zero and Shinobi jump on their partner Bakugan, Zephyros and Draco keep smashing into each other. Finally, Zero activates yet another strong ability, "Blitz Impact" which surrounds Draco in a blue fiery aura. Shinobi activates an even greater ability than his Sky Dive move, "Sky Impact", which surrounds Zephyros in an even lighter green color. Draco and Zephyros begin to quickly charge and are much close. The episode ends with two cliffhangers, which side won? Draco or Zephyros? And did Lloyd survive the incredible blast of Phantamus' power? Category:Fanon episodes Category:Universal Quest